


Every time that I miss you I feel the way you hurt

by trying_to_survive



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANYWAYS FUCK THE BITCH BOY, Adopted Ranboo, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream got boxed like a fish, Dream is imprisioned, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Awesamdude, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tommyinnit name is Theseus, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream finally has a house and is indeed the biggest in the server, the prison is so big wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_to_survive/pseuds/trying_to_survive
Summary: "He took a deep breath and hold his jacket tight realizing that nothing that he have right now is really his. The jacket that he was wearing used to belong to Wilbur, it had some patches that Tubbo made for Wilbur as a gift. Tommy was wearing some bracelets that Niki made for him, and since his hair was a bit longer he tied it up with a hair tie that Fundy gave to him. His clothes were a mirror of his personality, it was shaped based on the people that he looked up to, his friends and family."OrWhat happened after Dream was put into prison
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Every time that I miss you I feel the way you hurt

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't stop thinking about tommy suffering to recover from the manipulation and abuse he been through and being sad about his past
> 
> maybe im projecting
> 
> anyways enjoy the fic and tell me if i do any mistakes please english is not my first language and please tell me if i forgot any tw
> 
> TW: Mention to abuse, mentions to not being able to eat or sleep

It would make 5 days since Dream was imprisioned and It would make 4 days since Tommy has visited him, Tommy haven't been sleeping or eating a lot because of it, not because he didn't felt tired or hungry, but because he felt like he needed to be alert, as if the man who ruined his life was capable of scaping and killing him at any minute.

Tommy wanted to cry just to think about it, he thought that he was strong enough to see Dream again, but he wasn't. He wanted to say so many things, say how he hurted him, how he felt, **he wanted to make Dream feel what he felt**. But it wasn't that easy. Dream was a smart man, he knew how to use his words; the moment that he opened his mouth Tommy felt sick, like he was about to puke. " _I missed you, Tommy_ ", this phrase was on loop on his head. Tommy was tired of being manipulated, he's just a child in the end. 

Sam had assured him that Dream would not be able to leave and if he tried he would be killed immediately, but that didn't stopped Tommy from being scared.

At this exactly moment, Tommy was siting on the bridge were L'manburg used to be located, he was staring at the remains of what one day was his home.

He took a deep breath and hold his jacket tight realizing that nothing that he have right now is really his. The jacket that he was wearing used to belong to Wilbur, it had some patches that Tubbo made for Wilbur as a gift. Tommy was wearing some bracelets that Niki made for him, and since his hair was a bit longer he tied it up with a hair tie that Fundy gave to him. His clothes were a mirror of his personality, it was shaped based on the people that he looked up to, his friends and family.

He started to cry, he was finally free but at what cost? Did his family still loved him? Would his father, brothers and nephew forgive him? Would his friends forgive him? He knew Niki and Jack were mad at him. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Why am i so fucking stupid?", he screamed without realizing that someone was behind him.

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder, "Theseus? Are you okay?", a familiar voice said.

This surprised him, it would make a while since he heard his full name, his friends used to call him only by his nickname and most of them didn't even knew that his name was _Theseus_.

"Hello Techno", he said trying to recompose himself, "Are you here to finally kill me?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Because I've hurted you..."

"Theseus...", his brother sat next to him, "You're just a child. Yes, you did bad things, but you still my little brother, and so does Tubbo. I know that hurting me wasn't your intention, okay?"

"So...", he took a deep breath, "So you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course", he hugged his brother,"Let's go now, shall we? Tubbo is worried about you, man"

"Tubbo...?"

"Yes, our little brother? You know him? That one guy who is enthusiastic about bees", Technoblade said, mocking Theseus.

"Of course I know who the fuck Tubbo is, I just didn't knew you guys were talking and stuff..."

"Oh yeah, yesterday Ranboo came back home with Tubbo, apparently he wanted to talk with me and dad and apologize"

"Did... Did dad forgave him?"

"Of course he did, Tubbo still his son, right?"

Tommy was shocked, honestly. He thought his dad would never forgive him or Tubbo.

"Tommy, look, dad love us, okay? He is sorry for being distant and he's also worried about you... You always wanted to do things on your own, he was scared you would get hurt..."

Techno stood up, put his cloak on Tommy's shoulders and offered his hand, "Let's go back home, alright? we can figure things out on our own path and on our own time, plus you wouldn't want to miss dad's famous soup, he has been teaching Ranboo how to cook and both are really excited to test this recipe..."

Tommy took his brother's hand, "I guess your right.."

And then both brothers walked to Technoblade's house, just enjoying each other companies, something they've missed for a while but were afraid to admited.

**Author's Note:**

> ha sad pog, i wish i had this type of relationship with my sibilings


End file.
